Many electronic devices are equipped with processors and/or controllers that must be programmed for proper operation. The operating program for these devices is normally stored in non-volatile memory. In some applications, this non-volatile memory is erasable and updatable for performance improvements. The reprogramming of these devices is performed via a connector which is available for this and other optional features that the device may be equipped with. Generally, a programming device is coupled to this connector which then communicates the programming information to the device being programmed. It is obvious that while the device is being programmed no other options using the same connector can be utilized. Furthermore, as it is the nature of accessory connectors, they are highly prone to corrosion resulting in intermittences and even total failure. Additionally, as it is the nature of electrical connectors, they have limited reliability. It is clear that a need exists to provide a more reliable method of communicating programming information to a device without using their accessory connector. Optical communication between two electronic devices is well known in the art. This communication is generally provided via the use of fiber optic cables or via proximity. In the latter, the two devices having optical transmitters and receivers, are placed close to each other allowing them to communicate. Remote control appliances use this technique to establish communication between a remote control unit and the appliance in use.
As size restrictions become more predominant in the design of electronic devices, particularly portable communication devices, the approach has been a departure from dedicated interfaces. Furthermore, any additional connectors that are added to the electronic device must be sealed to protect the interior components. It is therefore clear that a need exists for an alternative programming interface that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.